


Enchanted

by plisetskytrash



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Attraction, Barebacking, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hypnotism, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Japanese, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: Yuuri meets a mysterious being in the dead of the night. He has an offer that he can’t refuse.Day Two: This is number two in the series of this weeks Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics. Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](http://victurius.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Two: This is number two in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018). Stay tuned for more fun themed fics this week!

Yuuri shivered as he hastily walked through the dark alleyway. The sun had gone down a long time ago and he should have been at home already, but he had lost track of the time and stayed out too late. The street lights had already been lit and he had thought about following his normal route home, but if he followed the lights then it would take far too long and his parents were no doubt already worrying about him. Instead, he had turned down a long winding alleyway, hoping to cut some of his travel time.

The streets were bare, not a soul around at such an hour, and his shoes echoed in the silence. It was cold. The night air was biting at him and he pulled his coat further around himself to try and shield himself. Yuuri faltered as he heard a noise behind him. He stopped, pausing for a second, listening for the noise again, waiting for the sound of footsteps to continue, but there was only silence.

Something wasn’t right.

The hair at the back of his neck stood up and Yuuri suddenly felt on edge. Goosebumps formed down his arms and he hoped it was from the cold, not from the feeling of dread developing in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri started walking quickly again, not daring to look behind himself as the noise started again; it was a second set of footsteps echoing not even a second after his own. He thought about spinning around and confronting whoever it was, but Yuuri knew that it was not an option. It could be anyone and whoever was following him must not have good intentions.

He walked faster. The end of the alleyway was in sight now. His heart was hammering in his chest. His hands were sweating. It was right there! He had made it —

A young man appeared in front of Yuuri so suddenly that he collided with him, hitting him with such force that Yuuri tumbled to the floor. He looked up confused, a silver-haired man was staring down at him with a heart-shaped smile and for a moment Yuuri found himself unable to look away. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man that Yuuri had ever seen in his life. He was dressed immaculately; his sharp slate-grey three-piece suit looked expensive and that seemed to snap Yuuri out of his haze. He hoped it wouldn’t cause him any trouble. He didn’t have money to replace such fine clothes if he had somehow damaged them with his clumsiness.

“I’m sorry, my fault,” the man said in flawless Japanese. He smiled as he spoke and he held a hand out. Yuuri faltered as he reached for it, confused. He had never heard such an accent before, the man was clearly foreign and not from this land. He should have guessed by his pale skin and fair hair, but somehow the thought had not crossed his mind. His accent was strange and, though he spoke Japanese well, his words sounded blocky.

Nevertheless, Yuuri reached for the stranger’s hand and within that split second he found himself slammed roughly against the alleyway wall. He was pinned with his face pressed roughly against the brick. It felt rough and sharp against his cheek and his heart was in his mouth. He had made a stupid mistake. He should have just run when he had the chance.

Yuuri tried to breathe, but he felt smothered. The man was behind him, his body pressed against him firmly and Yuuri dared not move. He couldn’t move even if he tried, he was completely immobile as if something else was in control of his body. The thought made Yuuri want to cry, but he knew that if he wanted a chance to escape, then he had to try and stay calm. However, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind of why this could possibly be happening. What did the stranger want? He had no money… He had nothing of value to give the man.

Yuuri didn’t want to die.

His heart rate soared, blood pumping rapidly through his veins and he found himself struggling to catch his breath. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was trapped, this man was going to hurt him —

“Shush, calm yourself, sweetheart…” the voice behind him spoke softly and it sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

He froze. Oddly, he listened to the words.

The man touched his hair, slowly stroking his finger through it, and repeatedly petting him in a way that should worry him, but instead, Yuuri found himself breathing softly, his heart rate slowing, and he calmed. After a few moments, his heart was steady again and his affliction disappeared. Yuuri had always been a sickly man, he often had heart palpitations that would make him dizzy and sick and he would faint at a moments notice. He had been that way since he was a child, his parents had said, and no doctor knew what the matter was, he had been labelled sickly. This was the first time in his life that his heart had calmed this way. Normally, in these moments when his heart beat so rapidly, it would end in a fainting spell. But Yuuri felt okay. He felt calmer and more in control, even with the uncertainty of this situation.

“How… How did you do that?” he asked, surprised by the sound of his own voice. He didn’t know where he had found his confidence from.

“I can do many things, my love, if you would let me show you,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, his breath tickling across his face and stirring something within him. Yuuri didn’t understand what the feeling meant, having never really experienced it before, and he didn’t understand the words either.

“I don’t understand, please, let me go,” he begged.

The hand pinning him suddenly became forceful and Yuuri whimpered in shock, reminded of the realness of his predicament.

“Are you going to hurt me? I have nothing of value to offer you. I merely work in a bathhouse,” he admitted.

The touch softened. “I never meant to hurt you, my Yuuri.”

The words made his heart pick up and he realised he was afraid. This man was strong and he knew Yuuri’s name, he could probably snap Yuuri’s neck if he liked. But as quick as the worry was there, the touch was back, this time a soft scratch as the man’s fingers ran through his hair and Yuuri sighed, relaxing into the touch. The man let him move his cheek from where it was crushed. His stomach swirled as his head fell back against the man’s shoulder, making him feel slightly afraid and confused. What was happening? Why was he responding this way?

“I’ve been watching you, Katsuki Yuuri, and I would like to keep you.”

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open having unknowingly drifted closed from the soft hum of pleasure he was experiencing. No-one had ever touched Yuuri this way, he had never been intimate with a woman, nor found interest to be and his touch sparked something in him that Yuuri yearned to explore.

“W-what do you mean?” he managed to get out. He attempted to turn slightly to look at the man and found that the stranger allowed him. Up close, the man’s eyes were so blue that they were ethereal, like nothing that Yuuri had ever seen, and his silver hair was enchanting.

“I mean that I am here to strike a bargain with you. You have an affliction, an illness of the mind, and I can cure it, if you will let me.”

Before he could stop the thought, Yuuri was thinking of how simple his life would be without his sickness. Surely, that must be what the stranger was referring to, like some kind of mind reader, he knew about the illness that Yuuri was burdened to hide. If he was free of it then Yuuri could go about his day and not be afraid, not spend some days tied to his bed as if a darkness was surrounding him. Maybe his days could be spent unterrified and not flooded with sickness and worry — not embarrassing himself with his weakness.

But Yuuri was not stupid, even if this stranger did have a magic medicine to cure him, it would not come for free. And why would he give it to Yuuri of all people? He had no money and no value. His family only owned a modest business which had little interest these days. He was a burden to them, he was just another mouth to feed. He was worthless. He had thought about ending it all before since they would be better off without him, but he was a coward.

“I could never afford payment for such a thing.”

The man laughed softly in his ear and Yuuri shivered again, powerless. The sound seemed to move through him, hypnotising him and making his body warm again. His gut twisted pleasantly for the first time in his young life and he felt his groin respond. Yuuri blushed, humiliated. Having such a reaction to a man was unacceptable, and he hoped the stranger did not notice.

“My payment does not cost a material thing. I am looking for a companion.”

Yuuri looked at him confused. “I do not understand.”

“A soulmate… A lover… A husband.” Yuuri started at the words. He had never heard such things from a man. Did this gentleman somehow think he was a lady? He was dressed in ordinary, casual clothing that was typical for a man, and he was most definitely male.

“But, I am a man,” he said and the stranger laughed again, the sweet sound echoing through him.

Yuuri realised that he wasn’t imprisoned against the wall anymore, he was free to move if he desired. But he didn’t want to move. He wanted to listen to what this strange man had to say. He had caught his interest. Instead, he gathered his courage and slowly turned around to face the man. He was still stood against the wall since the man gave him no space. They were almost stood nose to nose.

“Oh, Yuuri, I know you are a man… My darling, you are so very naive and not made for these cruel times. Come with me, let me save you. Let me keep you.”

Yuuri was very confused. The man looked at him affectionately and it was hard to think that not even five minutes ago he had been so rough with Yuuri and scared him. Yuuri felt like he was dreaming. It was a very surreal experience.

“I still don’t really understand.”

He looked away awkwardly, the small space between them was making Yuuri feel dizzy and he feared he would faint, but it felt different to the usual dizziness he experienced, it was somehow pleasant. His mind was playing tricks on him, making him think things that were not decent. He looked back to the man again, unable to resist and he glanced down at the man’s lips, his smile looked so inviting and Yuuri thought he might like to kiss those lips.

“You can kiss me, I want you to.”

The man’s words made his mouth dry. Yuuri had never kissed anyone, much less a man.

“I would never,” he replied, ashamed at how much he wanted it and though he said that, he hesitated and then leant forward... It might be a trick, what if the man punched him? What if his family found out? He glanced down towards the end of the alley and saw the streets remained empty, their hushed voices were the only noise in the dark. “I-I don’t even know your name,” he muttered in the end. He looked for any excuse to justify why he shouldn’t kiss him, as being a man clearly didn’t deter this man.

“My name is Viktor.” He smiled at him again and then reached forward with his hand, Yuuri flinched back, expecting a violent touch but was rewarded with the man slowly stroking his hand down his face. It made his knees weak.

Then he was being kissed and Yuuri felt like he was flying. Viktor’s lips were warm and addictive and he instantly craved his touch. He wanted more. He wanted all of it. His manhood was erect and pressing against Viktor and in turn, he realised the man was hard against him too, digging into his hip.

“I’ve been searching for so long, for a beautiful person to share my gift with, and I have found no-one as deserving as you. I have watched you struggle. You live in this existence miserable, your mind is sick, your eyes do not see and your heart is alone. I want to love you, to keep you by my side and protect you. I will give you anything you desire: riches, love, attention...”

Yuuri felt like he was sinking into Viktor’s touch, he soaked up the words, feeling them resonate within him. He didn’t know how Viktor knew so much about him, and honestly, he didn’t care. He seemed to understand Yuuri so deeply that it made his heart hurt. He had only just met him, and maybe he was naive as Viktor said, but he believed him. He made it sound so romantic, and Yuuri had never been interested in romance before, but this man had awoken a desire in him. Maybe everything in his life had led up to this encounter. Had he waited his whole life for Viktor?

In the dark alleyway, away from the influence of others, Yuuri found himself in a situation where he would have to make this decision for himself. Was this man really proposing that they become lovers? And then what? Would they run away together? Where was this mysterious, handsome man even from? Yuuri had no fortune. He could never go home if he made such a choice, he would be disowned. But did it really matter? After all, he had little to offer a wife, if he went back then he would be alone, but if he stayed with Viktor, where would he live? Living in such sin he could never show his face. Maybe he had already let this fantasy go on for too long. Should he risk it and run or should he take a leap of faith and stay?

“What if I say no?” he asked, gripping at the man’s shoulders and panting, aroused but trying to think rationally. He blinked rapidly, his vision acting strangely as his eyes focused and unfocused. He tried to clear his thoughts and concentrate on the potential consequences for his choices.

“If you do not want me, then I will let you go now and you will not remember this encounter.”

Yuuri frowned, confused again, Viktor was certainly strange. “And… what if I say yes? What does this all mean? Tell me who you are, tell me how you calmed my heart that way, how you would cure me.”

Viktor smiled, he took the smallest step back and put some space between the two of them and Yuuri itched to close the space between them again. “Some of these questions are easy, such as where I am from, I am from a country called Russia.”

Yuuri frowned. It sounded like a made-up place to him. “I’ve never heard of it, is it far from here?”

“Very, I travelled by boat a long time ago, and I’ve been here since.”

“I’ve been here my whole life,” Yuuri admitted. There seemed something appealing about the thought of travelling, but he would never afford the boat fare. Viktor must be very well off to have travelled so far. Maybe if he went with Viktor he could travel too? “I’ve always wanted to leave this place.”

“I would take you to the ends of the earth if you desired it.” Viktor looked like he meant every word and Yuuri felt a little conflicted, unsure if he should believe him or not. His gut was screaming yes, but this man had a power over him, Yuuri wasn’t sure how much influence he really had. Even his close proximity now was having a strange effect on him.

“I am not as I seem, Yuuri,” Viktor continued. He looked away for the first time, a guilty, pained expression flitting over his handsome features. “I am old, cursed a long time ago for the mistake of my father… A curse which comes with a gift that I can share. If you let me, I can make you never age, Yuuri, never experience sickness or death… I would love you unconditionally until the end of time.”

Yuuri drank in his words. In any other situation, he would think it was a joke, but he had already felt the effects of Viktor’s touch which was somehow healing.

“But it comes at a price, one you must be willing to pay time and time again.”

Yuuri’s heart dropped, disappointed, Viktor had lied, he had said he did not want money. Yuuri could not pay, he only had himself.

“No, no, do not fear, my darling, it is a price on your soul, you can give it for free, but it will weigh heavy on those who cannot handle it. But I will share the burden with you, we would do it together.”

Yuuri still didn’t understand but he wanted to. He desperately wanted what Viktor was offering, but he just didn’t know what his words meant.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand what you are trying to tell me. You are cursed… but you can give me the curse also? But we both pay for the curse?” He was so confused. He was worried Viktor was going to laugh at his stupidity.

“Yuuri, I am a  _ vampire _ .”

Yuuri stared at him, not understanding the unfamiliar word and Viktor did laugh at him, making him flush again.

“You’re teasing me…”

“I tease you because I think you are cute.” The man grinned at him mischievously and Yuuri felt captivated by him.

“Can you show me instead?” Yuuri asked in a shy whisper and Viktor’s smile slowly dropped as lust slowly painted his features.

Viktor’s teeth dug into his bottom lip and Yuuri gasped as he noticed two sharp, white fangs protruding from the top row, digging into the man’s luscious lips. A wave of arousal shot through him, making him grip Viktor harder. Yuuri instantly thought he had said the right thing because Viktor nodded, his tongue playing with those sharp teeth as he looked at Yuuri and only now did he start to understand.

Viktor closed the space between them, kissing Yuuri with fevered lips and instantly reigniting the fire within him. Yuuri kissed him back passionately, unsure what he was doing but letting Viktor guide him. He had never considered being sexual with a man before, but the thought of Viktor touching him made him ache inside. He wanted him.

The two men were moaning into each other’s mouths and Yuuri found himself grinding his cock against Viktor, desperate for him to touch him. He was curious, so curious as to what was going to happen. But he wanted more. He wanted those lips on him forever, kissing him. He wanted that tongue, licking and tasting his skin. He wanted those teeth - those strangely attractive weapons that could tear Yuuri to pieces if it was what Viktor desired - he wanted them on him, biting him, bringing him pain but also pleasure. The thought made his skin hot, burning with desire.

Viktor was kissing him deeply, trailing his mouth down Yuuri’s neck and it made the young man grip at him roughly, willing to give Viktor anything that he wanted. Wonderful waves of pleasure were flowing through him, swirling deep in his stomach and in his groin, and his heart felt like it was glowing. Viktor was sucking at his neck and Yuuri moaned loud and arched into the touch.

He wanted this. He wanted more.

He exposed his neck and curled his fingers into Viktor’s silvers locks, encouraging him on. He felt drunk and Yuuri grabbed at his own clothes, fervently pulling his coat and jacket off and letting them fall to the dirty floor. Viktor was further encouraged by Yuuri’s behaviour and pulled the man’s shirt open, buttons flying as they were ripped from the material and Yuuri’s neck and chest was fully exposed. Yuuri sunk back into the wall, letting Viktor continue his pleasurable assault.

The man’s hands moved to his chest, his fingers torturing Yuuri’s nipples as he kissed him deeply again. Viktor pulled away, looking into Yuuri’s eyes as he stared back at him dazed. There was no warning as his teeth sunk into his neck. Yuuri couldn’t hold back as a pleasure shot down his spine, radiating from the bite and seemed to overtake him. He came unexpectedly, arching his neck into Viktor as his cock pulsed in his trousers. He stood there shaking, the feeling of Viktor sucking at his neck at the centre of his universe.

Yuuri whimpered, he was drowning from the overstimulation.

As he looked down, he knew he should be afraid, but when he saw Viktor pull away, his mouth was messy with Yuuri’s blood, and the red liquid pouring down his chest, the sensation made Yuuri’s cock twitch. He liked this, he liked how Viktor was looking at him like he was the most delicious meal he had ever tasted.

Viktor licked his lips and Yuuri grinned dirtily as something came over him. He let himself enjoy touching his body, unashamed as he let one hand rub his hard come-soaked cock through his trousers and the other smear the blood from his neck down his chest and over his nipple. He circled his fingers around the sensitive nub and panted as pleasure curled under his fingers. He was staring at Viktor and lust consumed him as he watched him lick Yuuri’s blood from his own covered hands, shaking.

The two of them were a mess, blood soaking their clothes and smeared over their skin. The blood was still dripping from Yuuri’s neck steadily and it seemed to drive Viktor insane.

The vampire kissed him, smearing Yuuri’s face with his blood, sharing the taste with his tongue and lips and Yuuri licked into the man’s mouth greedily, eager for more.

“Do you understand?” Viktor asked as he pulled away, panting frantically and his hands heading for Yuuri’s trousers.

Yuuri nodded urgently, “I want it, I want it, give it to me,” he begged, still nodding and pulling Viktor back in for a dirty kiss.

Yuuri’s pants dropped to the floor and he was stood half-naked, his shirt hanging from his elbows, his coat at their feet, and his underwear caught on his shoes. Viktor dropped to his knees.

“I can smell your innocence, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, licking his hips teasingly and making the man shiver. “You are untouched.”

Yuuri trembled at the sight of the beautiful man kneeling before him and he nodded. “Take it, own me,” Yuuri replied without hesitation.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hard cock into his mouth and sucked him hungrily. For a moment, fear spiked through him as the thought crossed his mind that Viktor might bite him there too, but it passed. He leant back against the wall, concentrating on breathing. He sucked Yuuri’s cock until he was spilling down his throat and pulling his hair to make him stop. Yuuri’s hands were shaking and his legs felt weak.

But Viktor wasn’t done and Yuuri still felt desperate, he needed Viktor in a way that he didn’t understand.

The vampire rose to his feet, licking a broad stripe up the man’s chest and collecting blood with his tongue. He swallowed that with a moan too. He returned to the source of the blood flow and licked at the bite on Yuuri’s neck, laving it with his tongue and Yuuri’s legs gave way. Viktor swiftly caught him as if expecting it and lowered him to the floor.

Yuuri laughed, he felt drunk, the night spinning around him as he bled into the cobblestones. He stared up at the dark sky and wondered if this was really his life... If this beautiful creature was really here right now and touching him. Yuuri wondered if Viktor was going to kill him, but with every second that passed, his worries seemed to ebb away. Instead of growing weaker as he would expect, he felt like he was growing stronger — much stronger than he had ever felt. Viktor was sharing his power with him and the thought made him delirious.

Viktor was pulling his clothes off, but Yuuri no longer felt cold, it was as if the cold couldn’t touch him. The man was spreading his thighs and Yuuri looked down and watched him, letting him manipulate his body however he desired. Viktor’s touch was addictive and he never wanted it to stop.

Yuuri lifted his thighs, shocked but amazed as Viktor buried his face into Yuuri’s ass. He licked at his hole and Yuuri’s cock leaked and twitched against his stomach as he cried out from the new sensation. His hole was throbbing against Viktor’s tongue as he shoved it inside and all Yuuri could think was _more, more, more._ He wanted to belong to Viktor. He wanted the man to claim him. He wanted Viktor to push his cock inside him and fuck him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Yuuri wanted nothing but Viktor’s come deep inside his ass and his teeth deep in his neck. He was moaning loudly like a whore, unashamed as he let Viktor use his body in the middle of an open alleyway. Anyone could see them, anyone could walk by, but Yuuri didn’t care. For the first time in his life, he didn’t worry.

“Viktor,” he moaned, grinding his hole against the man’s tongue. It felt so good; he could feel the vampire’s saliva making his ass wet, sloppy, and tingly. He briefly wondered if his spit was magical, but his mind was soon cleared as he felt the man’s fingers slip inside him. He stared down, wide-eyed as he watched the man’s fingers disappear into him. Viktor stared up at him, his eyes half-lidded and looking a mess, his silver hair streaked with red.

Yuuri moaned loudly as the man locked eyes with him, bending down and sinking his teeth high into the top of his thigh. Viktor sucked at the wound and Yuuri’s thighs trembed, his cock pulsing as he came against his stomach, Viktor’s touch pulling another orgasm from him. Yuuri moaned in delight and he tangled his fingers into the man’s hair as he drank.

“More Viktor,  _ more _ , give it to me, I want it all,” Yuuri begged, feeling invigorated with every obscene suck from his thigh. He felt like he was dying. He felt dizzy and aching, but his was body singing Viktor’s praise, every cell humming in pleasure.

Viktor was killing him and Yuuri didn’t want him to stop.

The vampire pulled away, crawling up the length of Yuuri’s body, blood dripping from his open mouth as he leaned into Yuuri, thick drops of his own blood hitting his face.

Yuuri tried to focus his eyes, he was tired and overly relaxed, but he felt needy as the man pulled his fingers out of his ass. Viktor covered his hand with the blood from Yuuri’s thigh and then pushed his fingers back inside, Yuuri’s blood smoothing the way of his four fingers. Yuuri moaned, it was filthy, it was too much, but he wanted it, he craved it.

“I’m going to put my cock inside you and fuck you until you can’t take it anymore,” Viktor whispered into their open kiss and Yuuri nodded. He glanced down as the man removed his hands from his body, it was an unpleasant surprise, he wanted Viktor touching him always.

Viktor shoved his trousers far enough down to get his hard cock out and Yuuri admired him amazed. Viktor’s dick was long and thick and Yuuri wanted it inside him desperately. Yuuri pulled Viktor closer, using his thighs to cage the man in, to shove his cock ever closer to his hole.

“Put it inside,” he said, needing to feel it, wanting so bad to be filled. “Fuck me hard, make me feel it, I want to remember.”

“You will always remember. We will be forever.”

Viktor kissed him again and Yuuri felt himself drifting for a second, struggling to focus on anything but the pleasure he felt and  Viktor above him. He was forcefully shocked as Viktor pushed inside him and Yuuri clung to him as Viktor fucked him. Yuuri cried, tears pouring down his face because, for the first time ever, life felt good. He felt real and Viktor was so solid above him, looking down at him like he was the most important person in the world.

It was perfect.

He lay in the alleyway, the vampire slamming into his pliant body relentlessly and Yuuri came again and again, not in control of his body as Viktor took what he needed. He was filled with come until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Yuuri was cold. He was so cold that he felt like he was burning from the inside. He was shaking and Viktor was kissing his face, holding him close as the two of them laid covered in blood, sweat and come.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” Yuuri asked, linking hands with Viktor’s and staring up at his face as it started to blur again, his borrowed perfect vision fleeting, but the man was smiling.

Viktor was stroking his face and Yuuri wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love because he felt fantastic, even if it really was a completely bizarre situation. Viktor had killed him and he had enjoyed every moment. He would do it all over again. In the end, it had been worth it to experience this.

“Yes, my Yuuri,” he answered and Yuuri nodded, accepting his fate because even though Viktor had lied it had been perfect.

Yuuri clung to him, the man who had changed everything.

Just as he felt his eyes drifting closed and the pain fading, Viktor spoke again. “Bite me, my love, devour me,” he demanded and Yuuri’s eyes snapped open, suddenly feeling ravenous, everything starting to make sense, because he wasn’t dying. He cried at his own stupidity.

Viktor hadn’t lied to him at all. Viktor wanted him and he wanted Viktor in return.

Yuuri clung to that thought as he roughly grabbed the man’s wrist, sinking his teeth into it and it was easy, his teeth cut through his flesh like it was nothing. Sweet relief flooded him as Viktor’s blood filled his mouth and he drained him, sucking at the bite, at his salvation.

Once the blood flow slowed from his wrist, Yuuri climbed into the man’s lap, straddling him as he latched onto Viktor’s neck. He fed from him and it was Viktor’s turn to melt underneath him. Viktor hugged him, stroking his back.

“Yes, Yuuri, more, take everything you need. Let me heal you.”

Finally, he pulled away, finished, and Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at Viktor as strength buzzed under his skin, he could feel Viktor inside him everywhere and a power building in his chest, giving him strength. Viktor looked at him all knowingly, his smile blinding as tears poured from Yuuri. He was seeing Viktor for the first time with new eyes and he was beautiful, more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

He sat in Viktor’s lap, still dazed at the turn of events.

They were both a mess, the floor around them soaked in their blood. Yuuri’s ripped clothes thrown around them. It was as if a murder had taken place — though really, one had. Yuuri laughed softly at the sight of Viktor, the suit that he had admired so much completely destroyed. He stood shakily, completely naked and this time he smiled down at Viktor, holding his hand out to help him up. Viktor took his hand firmly and Yuuri pulled him to his feet. They smiled at each other and Viktor removed his jacket, pulling it around Yuuri’s shoulders.

The sky was brightening and the sun rising at the end of the alley.

Viktor held out his hand again and said, “Come with me, my love, let’s go home.” Yuuri nodded. He took his hand and the two of them disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Beta read and edited by [victurius](http://victurius.tumblr.com/). All comments and Kudos will be fed to greedy authors for sustenance for writing more smutty one shots. Tumblr inboxes are OPEN for prompts.


End file.
